icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Herter
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Hafford, Saskatchewan | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 1989 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2002 }} Jason Herter (born October 2, 1970) is a retired Canadian professional ice hockey defenceman. He is currently the head coach with the Fargo Force of the United States Hockey League (USHL). Drafted in the first round, eighth overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft, Herter played one National Hockey League (NHL) game, scoring an assist in a game with the New York Islanders during the 1995–96 season. Herter represented Canada at one International Ice Hockey Federation-sanctioned event, winning gold at the 1990 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships in Helsinki, Finland. Herter also represented Canada at the 1990 Goodwill Games where Canada finished in fourth place. Personal life Herter was born on October 2, 1970 in Hafford, Saskatchewan. Herter attended Notre Dame College in Wilcox, Saskatchewan for four years. Playing career Notre Dame Hounds Herter played minor hockey at Notre Dame College for the Notre Dame Hounds of the Saskatchewan Hockey Association (SHA). During the 1986–87 season, he played on the Hounds team that placed second at the 1987 Air Canada Cup in Gloucester, Ontario. Herter remained with the Hounds for the next season when the team moved from minor hockey to Junior A, joining the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League (SJHL). In the team's first season, Herter scored 38 points in 54 games as the Hounds won the Credential Cup as SJHL champions. After winning the Anavet Cup and Abbott Cup, the Hounds advanced to the 1988 Centennial Cup in Pembroke, Ontario. There, Herter scored two points in five tournament games—including one goal in a 9–7 victory over the Thunder Bay Flyers—as the Hounds defeated the Halifax Lions 3–2 in the final game to win the national Junior A championship. University of North Dakota Following his Centennial Cup-winning season with Notre Dame, Herter moved to the University of North Dakota to play college hockey with the North Dakota Fighting Sioux of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA). Midway through his freshman season, Herter was ranked as the top player available at the 1989 NHL Entry Draft by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. Herter finished his freshman season with eight goals and 24 assists in 41 games. His 24 assists and 32 points set single-season freshmen assist and point records at North Dakota, although his point record has since been broken. Following the season, Herter entered the 1989 NHL Entry Draft ranked second overall among North American skaters, dropping one position in the NHL Central Scouting Bureau's final draft ranking. On June 17, 1989, he was drafted 8th overall by the Vancouver Canucks. Despite being drafted, Herter returned to North Dakota for his sophomore season. He also had the option of joining the Saskatoon Blades, the team that held his Western Hockey League rights, but chose North Dakota because the Canucks had five other prospects playing there. Throughout the season, Herter suffered from chronic groin injuries and a knee sprain which limited him to only 38 games. However, despite his injury-plagued season, Herter scored eleven goals and 39 assists. Nine of his eleven goals were scored on the powerplay, a North Dakota single-season record for a defenceman. Further, his 39 assists and fifty points are both fourth all-time for a defenceman in a single season with the Fighting Sioux. For his performance, Herter was named to the WCHA Second All-Star Team as well as the All-Tournament Team at the 1990 WCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. At the completion of his sophomore season, Herter chose once again not to sign a professional contract and returned to North Dakota for his junior year. Vancouver Canucks Following his junior season with North Dakota, Herter signed a three-year, $500,000 contract with the Vancouver Canucks that included a $100,000 signing bonus, despite Fighting Sioux coach Gino Gasparini suggesting he play his senior season. Herter then joined the Canucks for his first professional training camp and played in five pre-season games before being assigned to the Milwaukee Admirals, Vancouver's International Hockey League (IHL) affiliate. Herter's chronic groin injuries continued throughout his rookie professional season and he played in only 56 of Milwaukee's 82 regular season games and one of five playoff games. New York Islanders In December 1995, Herter was recalled by the New York Islanders after multiple injuries to Islanders defencemen. On December 7, Herter made his NHL debut in a 7–4 loss to the Hartford Whalers. Herter was one of the bright spots in the Islanders' loss, as he was on the ice for three of New York's four goals and none of Hartford's seven goals. He also assisted on Zigmund Palffy's second goal of the game and was partnered on defence with NHL All-Star Mathieu Schneider. International play }} Herter represented Canada at one International Ice Hockey Federation-sanctioned event. In July 1989, he was among 32 players invited to the Canadian national junior team's summer evaluation camp in Kitchener, Ontario for the 1990 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships. Later that year in December, Herter was invited to the national junior team training camp, after which he was named to the final Canadian roster for the tournament despite finishing training camp with a groin injury. Herter finished the tournament with one assist in seven games as Canada achieved a 5–1–1 record to win the gold medal. In July and August 1990, Herter was a member of the Canadian team at the 1990 Goodwill Games in Seattle, Washington. After finishing the round robin with a 3–0 record, the Canadian team lost 5–4 in a shootout against the United States in their semifinal game and 6–1 to Sweden in the bronze medal game to finish the tournament in fourth place. Post-playing career After retiring from ice hockey, Herter became a scout with the United States Hockey League (USHL). He then became head coach of the Overland Park, Kansas-based Russell Stover U16 ice hockey team of the Midwest Elite Hockey League (MWEHL). In April 2008, Herter joined the Fargo Force as an assistant coach behind former University of North Dakota head coach Dean Blais. Awards *1990 – WCHA Second All-Star Team *1990 – WCHA All-Academic Team *1990 – WCHA All-Tournament Team *1991 – WCHA Second All-Star Team *1991 – WCHA All-Academic Team Transactions *June 17, 1989 – Drafted in the first round, 8th overall by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1989 NHL Entry Draft *August 6, 1993 – Signed as an unrestricted free agent by the Dallas Stars *September 21, 1995 – Traded by the Dallas Stars to the New York Islanders for cash Career statistics International statistics External links * * Category:Canadian ice hockey coaches Category:Fargo Force coaches Category:Born in 1970 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:EV Landshut players Category:Hamilton Canucks players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Milwaukee Admirals (IHL) players Category:München Barons players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:New York Islanders players Category:North Dakota Fighting Sioux players Category:Orlando Solar Bears players Category:Utah Grizzlies players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Retired in 2002